1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gardening implements and more particularly to multi-purpose gardening implements used for precision watering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under certain climatic and soil conditions it is difficult to effectively provide water for the roots of plants by merely moistening the surface soil around the plants. During a drought or dry period, if only the surface is irrigated, a great deal of water is lost through evaporation before it reaches the roots of the plants. There is also a problem of uniform absorption of moisture by the roots when the soil is hard and caked. Thus to insure that the roots of the plants are receiving the required moisture, under even difficult conditions, it is desirable to irrigate the root systems directly.
There have been several attempts in the prior art to provide tools which will carry moisture to the depth of the plant root systems. U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,003 issued to L. E. Axtell describes a pitchfork type device with sprinkling holes in tubular tines for the release of water below the surface. However, the depth to which this tool can be inserted into the ground is limited by its pitchfork structure. Another problem of Axtell's device and other prior art tools is that the discharge openings are particularly susceptible to clogging, which prevents the uniform release of water. In addition, this device is relatively cumbersome and difficult to construct.
Another prior art device which attempts to solve the problem of irrigating roots located deeply below the ground surface is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,306 issued to B. B. Weir. Although this device appears to reach a root system at any depth it has a wide yet relatively thin arrowhead digging blade which would disrupt a great deal of the soil system in reaching its roots. Because of its particular structure and attachment, it is expected that the digging blade of this device would be particularly vulnerable to detachment from the shaft in hard soil surfaces or upon striking rocks. The device of this patent is also not adaptable to a simple construction from inexpensive material.
There is also a need for a watering implement which can also be used for precision irrigating of the ground surface around delicate plants where the tops must be avoided or where access is difficult.
The gardening implement of the present invention provides a solution to these prior art problems. It is designed so that it can be constructed simply and inexpensively of a material sturdy enough to be used in any kind of soil conditions. The garden tool of this invention is particularly designed so that its digging end can be forced into the ground to reach root systems of a considerable depth with a minimum of effort while disrupting a minimum amount of soil around the root system. Because of its unique structure, the opening for release of water is protected from clogging under most conditions, thereby allowing more efficient and uniform below-surface irrigation of plant roots.
The gardening implement of the present invention is a multi-purpose tool which is versatile and also provides for precision watering of the ground surface, as well as area watering and watering of distant or hard to reach plants.